The Red Bullet
by Sagakana
Summary: Taehyung sangat menyukai warna merah. Pekerjaannya juga berwarna merah. Dan merah yang mempertemukannya dengan sosok Jungkook. Vkook fanfic. Taekook. Yaoi. BxB


Mata bening dengan warna coklat itu melirik sekali lagi jam dinding disamping kamar tidurnya. Sedetik kemudian ia berkedip sebentar. Ia menegakkan sebentar tubuhnya, menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin lalu helaan nafas berat keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Mata coklatnya senyerupai sebuah teh yang menenangkan berasal dari negeri sakura, uapnya sungguh memabukkan saat kau menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Begitu juga dengan miliknya, terkesan indah namun sungguh menjerumuskan.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia bangkit, sudah waktunya untuk kerja sampingannya. Ransel cukup lonjong, sebuah kacamata (hitam), jaket kulit, dompet, ponsel, tak luput dalam perbekalannya.

Ia segera turun dari apartemen sederhana dengan kelas ekonomi miliknya. Senyap dan sepi sekali sekeliling apartementnya. Ia melirik sekali lagi jam tangan miliknya sebelum lebih jauh dari jangkauan pintu kamar, 11.36 p.m rupanya. Ah, benar saja.

.

Setelah beberapa saat menaiki sebuah taxi, ia segera turun dan membayar sang sopir. Tangan kanannya terulur menutup pintu kendaraan umum itu.

Dagunya terangkat sesaat setelah badannya berbalik dan menghadap sebuah bangunan besar nan tinggi menjulang, hampir menembus awan malam yang dingin.

"Perfect.." gumamnya dengan suara yang berat juga tegas. "Waktunya masih lama,-" Ia memandang salah satu kaca panjang yang bergemerlap. "Kurasa, aku harus bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu." Senyuman miring tercipta sesaat lalu ia segera menarik ranselnya dan melangkah memasuki pintu kaca utama.

.

"Lantai 46, kah?" Ia melihat dari atas ke bawah tombol yang menyala disisi pintu. Ia memekik reflek saat menemukan tombol itu, namun belum sempat ia menekannya. "Ah- maaf, boleh saya ikut?" Seorang pemuda dengan baju sederhana, namun celana dan setelan jas yang dikenakannya sungguh elegan. Rapi dan cocok ia kenakan.

Pemuda bermata coklat itu sedikit syok dibuatnya dan hanya memandangi si pemuda baru itu sampai ia memasuki lift sepenuhnya. "Terima kasih, tuan." Ucap pemuda bersetelan jas itu sambil sedikit membungkuk. "I-ya, tentu saja. Tak masalah." Jawab mata coklat mulai tersadar.

Segera saja ia menekan tombol bernomorkan 46 disana, lalu mengambil tempat belakang untuk bersandar didinding dingin lift. "Wah, sepertinya kita akan ke lantai yang sama, ya, tuan?" Ucap pemuda berjas itu untuk membuka pembicaraan. "Ehm, kurasa." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh iya, kurasa ini bukanlah hal yang penting. Namun, perkenalkan nama saya Jeon Jungkook." Pemuda dengan setelan jas itu mengulurkan tangannya. Sedangkan, Pemuda bermata coklat (namun tertutup kacamata hitam) itu menatap Jungkook sebentar, ragu sebenarnya dan jika ditolak itu hal yang tidak sopan, Jadi tak ada pilihan untuk menolak. "Saya, Kim Taehyung." Taehyung pun membalas uluran tangan tersebut.

Jungkook tersenyum sesudah tautan itu terlepas, ia bersadar didinding lift secara penuh. "Mungkin terdengar sangat tak penting dan memalukan, tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa kita akan bertemu lagi Kim-sshi. Maka dari itu aku meminta berkenalan denganmu."

Taehyung menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan apik. Fakta bahwa ia merasa aneh dengan pemuda Jeon itu. Tentu, mana mungkin ada orang yang langsung memperkenalkan diri pada seseorang yang tak penting dan hanya berpapasan dijalan dengan kita.

Beberapa detik sebelum Taehyung menjawab, dentingan keras menggumam dilift tersebut. "Ah! Sudah sampai." Pekik Jungkook. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Kim-sshi." Ucapnya membungkuk lalu sedikit berlari keluar dan menghilang ditikungan lorong.

"Dasar Aneh!"

.  
.

"Kau tak boleh masuk!" Seorang bodyguard menghadang Taehyung yang akan masuk keruangan yang ia tuju. "Lagi pula kau laki-laki gila yang memakai kacamata hitam dimalam hari." Ucapnya mengejek Taehyung. Namun Taehyung hanya diam, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera merogoh saku dijaketnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda seperti souvenir kecil dengan bentuk kepala domba dengan mata merah dan tanduk panjang yang membentuk hampir setengah lingkaran.

Seketika pengawal itu kikuk dan dengan mudah mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk pass. "Ah- mudahnya..."

.

Taehyung memutar gelas berisikan wine Merah pekat ditangannya.

Merahkah?  
Wine, Mawar, api, apel, bibir, ... dan Darah. Taehyung suka Merah. Begitu menantang, berani, istimewa, jantan, dan memuaskan. Taehyung terkikik sediri memikirkannya.

Party dilantai atas dengan ruangan mewah, berisikan pemegang saham yang tinggi, tikus yang rakus sedang bersenang-senang disini. Menggoda dan tergoda. Namun pekerjaannya bukan hal yang semacam itu. Taehyung suka yang lebih..  
Menantang dan ekstrim.

Ia menggunakan siku tangannya yang bersandar diatas tepian koridor. Mengamati indahnya pemandangan diatas sini. Gemerlap malam di Korea tak akan redup meski tengah malam sedang membela waktu. Mata coklat itu menajam ke sebuah kaca ruangan di hotel samping hotel tempatnya berdiri. Tak lama lampu ruangan tersebut pun menyala, Taehyung langsung memeriksa jam tangannya lagi.

Sudah waktunya.

Ia pun segera berlari dari tempat tersebut.

 **...**  
 **ToBeCountinued**  
 **...**

 **-Ini TaeKooK Fanfic**

 **-Hargai saya ya? Orang baru soalnya.**  
 **-Masih belum pengalaman nulis, jadi, yah masih abal.**  
 **-Ini masih pengenalan aja.**  
 **-Ini Yaoi.**  
 **-Jadi kalo ngga suka, jangan meninggalkan kesan yang tidak baik.**

 **Ig: Sagakana7 (mari berteman, nanti saya follback)**  
 **BBm: 5CA83065**  
 **Wattpad: ? (PM saya yah?)**


End file.
